Striking Thunder
by Brony4427
Summary: When a new pegasus arrives in ponyville, what will this mean for Rainbow Dash? How does Fluttershy feel? And what do Spitfire and Soarin have to do with his past?
1. Chapter 1

It had started with a conversation. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Fluttershy were talking about - well, bugger if i know. The conversation soon came to this however:

Fluttershy: "Oh, I just wish Big Mac notice me"

Twilight: "Well, he is "Ponyville's Most Eligible Bachelor." He has got a lot of mares chasing after him."

Pinkie: "What about Striking Thunder?"

Rainbow: "Who?"

Pinkie: "Oh,youhaven'tmethimyet? He'scomefromCanterlotforsomereason,he'sthewhitepeg asuswiththebluemane ..."

While Pinkie continued talking, both Fluttershy and Rainbow were lost in thought.

"Now why would pinkie mention him when we were talking about eligible bachelors?"

"Can he fly well? does he want to join the weather team? What's his wing power?" thought the two mares, completely oblivious the the stallion's approach.

"Good morning Ladies." A light, yet evidently masculine voice broke the pegasi from their thoughts. They turned to see Striking Thunder. He stood only slightly above them in height, His white coat reflecting the sun, His blue mane was accented with Turquoise, His eyes were ice blue, a sight that would have make Rarity faint. But that wasn't what caught Rainbow's eye. That was the Wonderbolt uniform he wore.

"You ... You're a wonderbolt?" Rainbow exclaimed, her Fangasm beginning. "Honourary." Striking explained. Spitfire made me one a while ago. I haven't seen her in a while though. Only reason I'm wearing this is I just did a workout."

"So .. You've ... " "Never actually performed." He turned to the yellow pegasus. A rakish half-smile spread across his face as his eyes took her in. Fluttershy attempted to hide behind her mane.

"Hello." he said, tender undercurrents apparent in his voice. "Striking Thunder."

"Fluttershy." "The pleasure is all mine. Now, ladies if you will forgive me, I must leave." He said, Spreading his wing and propelling himself several feet into the air, giving a jaunty salute before flying away. After Striking left, Twilight turned to Pinkie. "How do you know him?" "I know EVERYONE, Twilight."

The white stallion returned shortly, without the uniform. Rarity had joined the mares, with Applejack. At the sight of Striking, she almost feinted. "Ah, hello mares. Striking Thunder, at your service." he said, kneeling. "Hey!" exclaimed Rainbow "this is Rarity, Twilight and Applejack" she said, pointing to the three mares in turn.

"A shame I have not met you sooner, for I have a problem I think one of could help me with." "And what would that be?" asked Rarity

"I am in need of a place to stay."

"You could stay with me." said Rainbow.

"Well ... If you have the room?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Fantastic. I will get my belongings immediately, unless there is another time that would suit you better?"

"Now is fine."


	2. Chapter 2

The juxtaposition of the outside and inside of Rainbows house was ... astonishing, to say the least. While the outside was pristine, the inside was ... cluttered. Dirty dishes lay stacked by the sink, wrappers lay on the floor, the lounge was the only clean space, except for patches on the floor.

"Sorry about the mess. It's cleaning day tomorrow."

"You only clean once a week?"

"Once a month."

"Well, I'm surprised, if I only cleaned once a month, it would be a lot worse than this."

this raised a smile from the apologetic pegasus.

"So, what are you doing in Ponyville?"

"Couldn't stay in Canterlot, Trottingham's impossible, Don't like Manehatten, Fillydelphia is too congested, Cloudsdale never wants to see me again, the Crystal empire hurts my eyes , Appleloosa and Dodge junction are too ... western, I could go on."

"How did you get kicked out of so many places?"

"misunderstandings. Maybe I'll tell you later. So, where shall I sleep?"

"I only have the one bed, so . . ."

"I'm sure the couch will be far more comfortable than some of the other places I've slept."

Rainbow nodded gratefully. Striking started unpacking while they talked.

"So, what do you do in Ponyville, Rainbow?"

"I'm the Weather team's captain. What does your special talent?" she asked as she pointed to his cutie mark: a winged lightning bolt superimposed over a heart emblazoned on his flank.

"Speedy, at practically anything."

They continued talking until Striking looked out the window.

"Wow, it's almost dark. Which reminds me, What day is it?"

"How do you not know what the day is?"

"It's a gift."

"Friday."

"I'll go job-hunting on monday. Good night, Rainbow."

"Good Night."

As Rainbow lay back against her pillows, she thought about the stallion not twenty metres away from her. a strange feeling arose in her heart. Did she have a ... crush on him?

She fell asleep still thinking about him.


End file.
